Telecommunications networks consist of many cooperating subsystems. These subsystems include the components connecting customer equipment with a central office (CO), known as outside plant (OSP) or loop components, switching equipment within the CO, interoffice (IOF) connections and support, and common systems that support OSP, switch and IOF services use.
Customer services sold create a demand on the OSP portion of the network. The OSP demand defines requirements for switching and interoffice transport. All three technologies define the need for common systems. Traditionally, these four areas of the telecommunications network are planned independently, with the only joint planning involving individual planners defining common requirements for their individual efforts.
Capacity planning processes provided little capability for studying business strategies and longrange budget options. Currently, such studies are accomplished using different tools which provide different budget requirements and technical solutions than those identified based on day-to-day planning, leading to significant gaps between strategies developed at a high level and what is actually implemented. This, in turn, results in marketing services where the actual deployment of capacity and capability has not been done to meet envisioned demand. As the telecommunications market and technology becomes more complex with shorter time available to provide the services, market efforts and actual deployment need to become integrated and flexible.
Current network planning and engineering tools fail to integrate several critical requirements. First, the entire telecommunications network must be considered. Second, current and future capacity requirements must be incorporated. Third, inventories of installed and installable equipment must be maintained and used in planning considerations. Fourth, technology migration must be enabled. Finally, the tool must be flexible enough to adapt to changing business practices.